


Mistakes Were Made

by jacenmikaelson5



Series: Crisis of Two Galaxies [3]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bliss (Far Cry), Crossover, Eden's Gate, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Multiverse, One Sith, Paradox, Speed Force, Time Travel, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacenmikaelson5/pseuds/jacenmikaelson5
Summary: Jacen Solo goes to the meeting point to see his family again after 300 years later.





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> Now i know this is weird and hard to describe and explain. One the speed force exist in the star wars galaxy and i added in the multiverse yes they are still vampires but since i am no longer into the originals or TVD, I got rid of them. The timeline will be changed instead of Jacen Solo becoming Caedus it will be someone else Valin Horn. Just read the first chapter if your confused or the other parts. Time travel is hard to explain. Oh yeah i changed a little bit with time remnants. One more thing i am using the avenger endgame time travel rules no nothing will be mess up if Jacen screws up. One more thing Jacen does have a thing for Corran but it doe snot last so i removed the tag cause it is brief.
> 
> Note Update: I am going to add in the Bliss from Far cry 5 and some stuff in that game since when the team was there earth 40 is assassins creed and the ubi soft games are connected i think. 
> 
> NOTE i made a cover art for this fan fic here is the link since i don't know how to put in the story  
I changed Jacens face since he did plastic surgery that's why he looks different
> 
> NOTE UPDATE:i am adding a timeline of Jacen Solo in our earth during his three hundred years living on it just for reference and facts.
> 
> https://hellojohnmikaelson6.tumblr.com/post/631359618398994432/this-is-my-cover-art-i-made-to-go-with-my-fan  


**310 years later the year 2017, Earth 1, New Orleans ** **French Quarter, An abandoned mansion**

Jacen enters the yard wearing black leather jacket and green shirt under it. Has blue jeans but stained but with a lot of blood. At the ancient house ready his 9 mm and cocked it. He hears footsteps coming then he came out of cover and shot his gun. The wooden bullet just about missed Jag then he said “what the fuck Jacen?”

He still had his gun draw and pointed at Jag and Jaina “why am I not surprised bet you hear to take me home to bad you wasted a trip.” Jaina has her hands up and got closer to Jacen “yes we are here to take you home and besides you can’t be still mad at Jag can you.”

Jacen is always mad at him but he has changed well in a way. He changes the gun to Jag and thought about it killing him making him suffer. Jacen tighten his grip on the handle of the gun. “Give me reason not to kill you lover.”

Jag knew he did nothing wrong so he walked to the gun and told him “do it if you hate me so much then kill me.” Jacen anger is flaring up he wants to kill him so bad but he could not do it. He is sweating a lot Jaina has no idea if he is going to pull the trigger I mean he has the angry look down. His eyes want to do it but something in his heart must have stopped him.

He put down the gun and told him “you happy I can’t, now let me guess lock me away.” Jaina told him the truth “I don’t want to be here anymore yet fun and exciting. I want to go home to see mom and dad.” Jacen anger is back He wished he can never go back “I told Lucien I am never going back to that shit galaxy again.”

Jaina didn’t know what was wrong with him “tell me why, talk to me Jace like old times back when we were.” Jacen speeds to her with green lightning following him and told her “don’t finish that sentence that was a long time ago and besides Luke went dark and my own father hates me because I like men.”

She is standing and press buttons on the time device “look if we go back it has been 8 years since that time on Sullust and we were pulled from the timeline, thanks to Klaus everyone had a mind wipe on that day well on Luke turning evil and Han beating you mostly.”

He smirks before lunging for Jaina using his speed force. Jaina has just been tossed into a wall by Jacen; making her so angry she speeds over to her brother and kicks him in the side before twisting his arm painfully.

Then He throws several punches and kicks, which Jaina blocks with her hands before she spins on one foot and kicks Jacen in the face. Jaina then grabs Jacen in a choke-hold “stop being like Klaus you’re not him.”

Jacen broke free of the choke hold and crossed his arms “is that to make me feel any better that Luke or my father does not remember I hate it as I said before give me a reason to go back.” Jag steps in and touched his back the warm feeling is leeching to Jacen loves it every part of it, “I be there and maybe we start again.”

He didn’t feel the warm anymore it is now cold “after all this you want to be together again hell no I found someone we are somewhat together unlike that galaxy I have no one.” Jag is shocked and asked Jacen “who is the lucky person?” Jacen sighed so he told them “his name is Oliver Queen a rich guy.”

Jaina felt like she heard this name before “why does his name sound familiar.”

Then Jaina saw it his finger has the templar ring Jacen is also a templar “you bastard you’re a templar are you.” Jacen smiles and brought out his hand to show them “yes was made back in 1751 but did it for a few years then gave up the cause it is boring like Jedi and sith fighting for a cause for so long.” Jaina knew she had to ask “we meet a guy named Haytham in Boston he helped us.”

Jacen pulled a chair from the rooms and sat down “yes I had a legion of spies to follow you track you, why did you think you found out that palpatine was going to join with Mikael.” Jaina face dropped and no emotion but she said “that pirate that knew of the meeting was a spy from you.” Jacen smiled and crossed his legs explained “yes anyhow over the last century I been hunting a red blade man.”

Jag heard rumors about that so has a bottle of water and drank some “what do you mean?” Jacen explained in more detail “people say there is a man who kills noble good people with a red blade aka a lightsaber.”

Jaina knew Palpatine didn’t survive or did he “who is it?” Jacen knew who it was he is deciding if he should tell them “when I was working with the Nazis in world war 2 they gave me info on who it is.” Then Jag interrupted “oh my god that explains why you were wearing Nazi gear before the bombs dropped on London.”

Jacen told the rest of it “it is wait for it Logan.” Jacen gave them a file it was old and Nazi symbol on it. Jaina took out the picture it looks just like him “but he is dead Klaus killed him heart extraction how.” Jacen gave them another file recent it stated that Logan is here in the cemetery or somewhere around it “this is more that’s why I came here I thought you guys were him sorry about almost killing you.”

Jaina knew he has to be a vampire “why didn’t you try to contact us we could of helped we still can.” Jacen sighed and put his hands to over his head “because I was still mad at Jag didn’t want to face you guys now we are together we can kill him for good this time.” Jag phone buzzed he checked it and it was Aurora “on my way I got a lead on Jacen and Lucien meet me at the originals house.”

Jag texted back “we found Jacen just get here quick.” Jag put away his phone and looked to Jag “Jacen may I ask where is Lucien.” That struck Jacen hard he had to tell them “he found me in Chicago 1955 I was so happy we were together until Logan came and found us in1991. He killed him right in front of me so I ran like a coward beaten like how my father did it.”

Jaina went up to hug Jacen and he allows it “I am sorry he is a brave man and romantic from what everyone told me.” Jacen is fighting back the tears but he knows how to express it kill Logan. He let go of Jaina and got out his phone a call is coming in he saw it is oliver. He answered it “hey ollie how far are you?”

He is pacing in the courtyard of the mikaelson compound “I am okay now should be arriving very soon then we need to talk.” Jacen hanged up the phone and looked at Jaina “what?” She saw into Jacen eyes yet she had her arms crossed. He is lying about something “I am sensing something off about you telling us the truth.”

Jacen knew even without the force she knows something is off. So he told them “no you’re not ready and besides you don’t deserve it.” Jag snapped with anger “excuse me is this still about rebekah that was 300 years ago.”

so he smiled and kept on checking the time on his watch, Jag knew they have to talk this out so he reach for Jacens hands but he pulled away “what are you doing?” Jag sighed and told him “to start again I am sorry for what I put you through, but please answer Jaina question.” Jacen gave up “fine you’re not in the same earth as you were when we came here.” Jaina didn’t know what that meant she told him “explain?”

He tried to explain it them “All right, so, imagine there are multiple versions of earth. One where the Nazi won World War 2. One where Kennedy was never assassinated. Or where all of us are evil.”

Jag is so confused he spoke to Jaina and moved closer to her “do you understand what he is talking about.”

She put a finger to his lips “quiet I am listening.” Jacen resume explaining “So all of these Earths occupy the same place in space, but they vibrate at a different frequency so they can't see one another. But it's like if you can go fast enough, then it's possible to open, like, a breach, - and then travel between worlds.”

Jaina realized it and understood it “so which earth are we in.” Jacen said to them “earth 1 and we came from Earth 40 where vampire and magic plus the assassin’s creed/templar’s are real here. Nope this is not the mikaelsons house they don’t even exist.”

Jag is wondering something “how did we end up here.” Jacen smiled and told them “remember Aurora’s birthday 2017 where you guys got so drunk and wasted. Well during that time I and my friend Eobard took you open a breach to earth 1. But the time was 2012 when we went there. Made everything the same you guys would not notice.”

Jaina is so mad her anger flared “you kidnapped us how dare you.” She lunged for Jacen, then Jaina runs up behind Jacen and stabs him through the chest with a stake. Jacen yells in pain and backhands Jaina away, before he pulls the stake out of his chest and readies himself to fight back. Jaina tackles Jacen, and they both roll in the courtyard. Jaina punches Jacen in the face, so Jacen grabs her in a choke-hold "How dare you!"

Jaina said "I'm just getting started." Jaina stakes him in the side, and Jacen groans in pain "You've grown bloodthirsty. Perhaps its best our mom, dad, and Luke didn't live to see you like this, hahahahaha!" Jaina gets more enraged and begins to pummel Jacen in the face. Jacen grabs his fist, flips her over so Jacen is on top of her, and stakes Jaina in the lung with the stake that was stuck in his side.

She screamed in pain and took out the stake “I am arresting you in the name of the Galactic alliance by the charged of treason, murder, and kidnapping.” Jacen began laughing like a maniac then he looked at Jaina “take your best shot.”

Jacen started running through the streets using the speed force there is a trail of green lightning behind him. When Jaina using her vamp-speed and follows Jacen saw the trail of green lightning so she got caught to him and punches him yet he recovered, Jacen smiles before kicking Jaina in the side before twisting her arm painfully.

Then he ran and saw a building so he is running up the building using his speed force Jaina followed him up the building But Jacen is way faster than her he throws several punches, which Jaina blocks with her hands before she spins on one foot and kicks Jacen in the face he fell on the ground.

Jacen closed his eyes and did flashtime he got up then walked over to the frozen Jaina then grabs her in a choke-hold, means Jaina was brought to flashtime she saw everything frozen “what the hell Jacen what power do you wield?” Jacen grinned and lean close in her ear “I don’t want to go home. Stop chasing me.”

Forcing Jaina to try to break free, by choking Jacen as well.

After a moment, Jacens flashtime broke so everything is moving again. Jacen twists Jaina wrist and slams the heel of his hand against her nose, which causes her to yelp in pain and spin from the impact. She's thrown from the building on to a car as Jacen speeds over to her in a second grabs her by the neck and slams her head against car.

Jacen still has his hands over her neck so he took her with him while he moving using the speed force.

He drags her and hits ever car on the side of the road. Jaina puts one of her feet against the doors for leverage so she can have the force to slam Jacen in the face with a metal pole she grabbed from the ground. Jacen fell down his speed is gone because Jaina knocks him off his feet. He pants as he recovers from the blow, and Jaina throws the pole onto the floor before bracing for their next round.

Jaina roundhouse kicks jacen in the stomach before backhanding so hard across the face and causing him to spin away land through two buildings. The buildings structure hurt Jacen he is trying to recover.

Furious, Jacen leaps out of the Wall debris and lunges at her with his Knife. He tackles Jaina, but they both quickly rise to their feet in defensive position. Jaina kicks Jacen to the ground. She took his knife then straddles Jacen, and though she tries to stab him while he's down, Jaina easily turns the knife on him, and musters up all his energy to break her grip to kill him Jacen smirks.

Jacen breaks the knife out of her grip and goes to stab her, but Jaina throws that metal pipe she threw away earlier. It went through Jacens chest there is a hole on right side blood is pouring out but he is still moving. This gives Jaina the opportunity she needs to stabs Jacen in the chest with the knife. Once Jacen is upright,

He punches her hard in the face, but she recovers quickly and grabs Jacen shoulders in her hands before head butting him. Jacen angrily shoves Jaina into one of the metal New Orleans sign saying welcome, But Jaina responds by shoving Jacen backward just as hard and punching Jacen in the jaw so hard that he spins and falls to his knees.

While Jacen is recovering, Jaina grabs him by the back of the coat and tosses him onto a car. Though they both manage most of each others' blows, jaina clearly has the upper hand. She eventually kicks Jacen down onto the ground, and then kicks him again so that he's laying flat on his back.

She grabs Jacen in a choke-hold and is about to stab him. She stomps on Jacens hand before he can grab the knife, which is lying on the ground between them, and the two begin to fight again. Jaina once again knocks Jacen back cause tries to stab her, while Jacen desperately tries to keep the knife from piercing his heart.

Eventually, Jaina manages to stab him in the shoulder. Jacen screams in pain. Jaina picked him up and vamp-speeds him back in a alley that destroyed the wall, Jacen pulls the knife out of his leg slot. Jaina throws Jacen down the stairs, and Jacen groans in pain. Jacen recovered then jumps on Jainas back, but he tosses her against the wall.

He rips out one of the pipes on the walls and impales Jaina through the abdomen, pinning her to the wall. She gasps in shock and pain, completely immobilized. Jacen walks over to her, who is still grunting in pain.

Then a hooded man came and said “don’t move leave that women alone.” Jacen smiled and dropped the pipe. He put his hands up then Jaina got out Cuffs and put them on Jacen. Then she looked at the green arrow “thanks for assist.”

They made it back to compound then Jacen began vibrating his hands using the speed force. Jag saw it “Jaina watch out he is free how?” Jaina turned around but not before he just vanished in front of her eyes in a flash. Then Jacen grabbed Jainas right arm and put it in arm lock behind her “so sister I finally got the drop on you.”

Jaina is trying to break free using her vamp strength but it is not enough. Jacen pulls more Jaina groans in pain “jace what the hell is wrong with you? 300 years later, and you are bad as palpatine.” That enraged Jacen he threw her into the fountain. She landed in the other room with a hole in the wall.

Jag came to her side “are you okay?” She got up and faced Jacen he is walking in. He zoomed to her so fast. Jaina never saw him then he begins to pummel Jaina in the face. Jaina grabs his fist, flips him over so Jacen is on top of her, and stakes Jacen in the lung with the stake that was stuck in his side.

He screamed in pain and took out the stake. “Great work I am impressed but I am not going back.”

Jacen told her while going to the green arrow. He embraced Oliver, He kissed Oliver then he used his speed to pin Oliver to wall “is this what you had in mind.”Oliver grinned he began kissing him on his neck.

Then Jaina told her brother “can we please move on.” Jacen flat out told them “well I don’t know first we take care of Logan alright.” Jaina agreed with that much yet all her wounds and bruises are healed beliefs to being a vampire.

She went over to the table that has the Logan file and decide to read it again“hey Jace question why was he after you anyway?”Jacen stopped holding Oliver in a embrace and walked over to her“don’t know anyhow we should kill him.”

Oliver said to the team of vampires“you guys are good in combat but remember to use your surroundings but do not hesitate cause if you do you will die.”Jag saw a figure spying on us then he disappeared finally told them “guys I think we had company.”

Jacen zoomed over to the spot when the spy was it is warm someone was here “Logan come on guys follow.” So they walked through the streets until they reached a cemetery. “Alright let’s split up Jag and Jaina take the back exit and Oliver provide a distraction. I will take the entrance.”

Jaina went up to Jacen and told him “I love you Jace even if you’re a monster.” They vamp-speed away, Oliver smiled and kissed Jacen. Jacen brought him into a embrace and told him and looked into his green eyes “I love you let’s kill this bastard.” Oliver broke the embrace and got out his bow and fired an arrow he flies away to a near building to see the lay of the area.

Jacen entered the cemetery he thought to himself “I am pretty sure he doesn’t know I have the speed force but I have to be careful cause if he was on earth 40 and this one he must found a way over.”

He saw numbers of tomb stones and crypts yet sense something is off even without the force cause he does not have it here in the milky way. He decides to yell to Logan hiding somewhere“you know you’re nothing I met and fought villains and powerful gods they have my respect but not you.”

Then Logan came in front of him using just vampire speed Jacen noticed, good he might win this.

So Jacen crossed his arms and looking at his stance he is stronger. But Jacen is moving around him but knows he is more powerful than Logan. “So you killed my boyfriend on earth 40 then you follow me over why?” Logan didn’t know that so he told Jacen“Yes I did kill him but I don’t get what you mean only a person opens a portal for me to finally kill you.”

That proves it Logan knew nothing about the multiverse, and knows nothing about his speed too.

So Jacen started running to Logan but he dodged and speeds on top of a crypt“you can’t beat me I know your every move.” Jacen is smiling he jumps to Logan; he had to duck to keep Logan from his skull in with a crowbar Logan picked up. As he dropped low the metal bar hit the stone crypt with a thud. He used the momentum of his drop to swing his leg in a low arc that connected with the man’s ankle.

It snapped under the blow and the man fell. But Logan recovered with fast healing vampire powers, so he grabbed Jacen and threw him hard into a crypt it broken and is pieces.

Logan drew his sword he had on his belt and speeds to Jacen to kill him. But not before Jaina came out of nowhere came down in front of his body buried by rubble with her piece of Eden Shield out protecting Jacen. The Sword bounced off the Shield to another crypt but not Jacen.

Then Jaina took her Shield and brought it behind her, she threw it like a Frisbee It hit Logan hard. He landed back on to the spike that was for decoration for the crypt. It pierced his skin and made a hole in his lower stomach. Jaina saw the Shield coming back she caught it.

Then she went over to Jacens body to check to see if he is okay. But he flicks her hand away Jacen zoomed over to Logan before he could get out. Then Jacen told him “this I for Lucien you son of a bitch.” Jacen started vibrating his hand and is about to push it into his chest,

Logan activated a flash grenade and it dropped from his belt. The blinding light overtook the whole cemetery. Yet Jacen used flashtime and focused everything is still bright but he sensed him.

But Logan somehow still moving maybe some new tech maybe from STAR LABS. Then Logan arrived behind Jacen, and he kicked Jacen his body went flying. 

Jacen puts one of his feet against a crypt for leverage so he can have the force to recover and run up the wall, and slam Logan in the face with Jaina’s shield he grabbed from the ground. Logan pants as he recovers from the blow, and Jacen throws the shield onto the floor before bracing for their next round.

He roundhouse kicks Logan in the stomach before backhanding him across the face and causing him to spin away land on the other side of the graveyard. Jacen ran over to his location using the speed force and saw him in pain.

Jacen thrust into Logan chest and ripped out his heart. His body soon died after that his corpse is turning grey and Jacen smiled “rest in peace Lucien.” Then Jaina came up behind him and told him “we are done we cleaned up the mess in this galaxy lets go home.”

He hated her and his whole family but he sighed and turned to face her “fine let’s go before I change my mind but let’s get Aurora and let me say goodbye to Oliver.” Jaina smiled and grabbed her phone out of her pocket “yeah there is no way we are leaving my best friend here she is the best.”

Jaina went to go call Aurora meanwhile Jacen saw Oliver coming to him “yeah I was watching great fight you did good. I am guess you are leaving to go home.” Jacen smiled yet he grabbed Oliver into a embrace and put his right hand on Oliver’s face.

He kissed him on his lips “I really want to stay and help you against Kaiden James I don’t belong there anymore.” Oliver smiled but he sighed and kissed Jacen but felt it wet cause Jacen is crying the tears are swelling up his eyes and streaming down his cheek.

Oliver then told him “I love you, your needed more in your galaxy what about the second galactic civil war that you told me about is going to happen.” Jacen knew what was going to happen he goes evil and becomes Darth Caedus and kills a lot of people.

But since Klaus removed them for the timeline they were replaced, the shit will happen but not as jacen this time. He does not want to let go “I don’t care about them they can kill themselves over the galaxy. But fine I see your point I will miss you.”

Jacen heard Aurora arrived and Jaina is inputting the time device to go back then he heard her say “hurry Jacen you got 2 minutes.” He could just stay but he looked at Oliver and went up to him kissed him passionately. Jacen used his speed force and ran to his family told Oliver “I love you.”

Then Oliver recovered what just happened he changed his mind he wanted to go with him so he running to Jacen but they are disappearing Oliver yelled “I love you.”

A blinding light blinded Oliver he covered his eyes then he opened his eyes saw them gone and Oliver is feeling this emptiness his eyes are streaming with tears. His legs gave out he is on his knees and started crying then he punched the grass in the graveyard. Oliver is now looking at the sky “I find a way I promise Jacen my love.”

**The Star Wars Galaxy, Coruscant 40 A.B.Y. The New Jedi Temple.**

It is the time of night at Coruscant, the quietest time of the day. Everyone at the Jedi temple is asleep or left to their homes except Corran. He just training without his shirt so his naked chest muscles are in the wind. He is punching the bag full of sand and has black gloves on so he doesn’t get his hands damaged.

Corran is thinking about him and mirax are on a divorce for like five years now ever since the dark nest shit crisis. “Damn it.” He punched the bag harder. The bag has a dint in it. Then He sensed something then a blinding light came in front of him behind the punching bag. Corran walked towards it the light is getting more faded, He saw a flash of green went out of the temple so fast.

Then he saw three people two people he knew “Jaina and Jag your alive.” Corran ran up to Jaina and gave her a hug “your family was so worried where were you? I have to tell Luke and the others.”

Jaina smiled and grabbed his hand before he did the comm “can it wait until the morning. We will want to talk to you about what happened to us before our family ambush us.”

Jag saw him and Corran brought his hand for a handshake. Jag grabbed it with his right hand and shook it “it is nice to be back but anyway this is Aurora Jaina best friend she helped us get back here.”

Corran saw her she is a pretty red head “thank you the Jedi will be grateful.” She smiled and saw what appears to a whiskey bottle by his training area “can I have a drink mister.” he smiled and told her “by all means I am just killing time anyway and by the way it is Corran I hate titles.”

She found the glasses and grabbed the bottle and pours the liquid into the glass. Corran sat down next to Jaina “where is Jacen?” So they spent the whole night explaining what happened to them in another galaxy and everything.

When the sun came up over Coruscant it is at dawn corran is sitting down trying to process all of this “wow that is kind of much all that matters you are back.” Then Jacen speeds in and covered in blood he is dragging a body with his right hand “hello Corran very nice to see you again.”

He smiled yet he saw the weird behavior he is doing “you too I told your family nothing yet just special Jedi meeting.” Jacen saw his body it is so hot damn he thought, then he didn’t see his wife “where is mirax?”

Corran put left hand behind his head and rubbed his neck he is embarrassed about this “we had a divorce five years ago she is on Corellia with jysella right now.” Jacen heart broke is half he started to paced back and forth “crap that not suppose to happened at all that means?”

He was interrupt by Jaina when she grabbed his arm to stop him “what do you mean it was not suppose to happen?” Jacen tried to explain as best he can “okay listen according to Klaus we were pulled from the timeline the three of us that means if we did anything of importance in the last 8 years it was erased and replaced by other people.”

Jag went to Jacen to punch him but Jacen saw it coming and used his speed to move away from it. Jaina hold Jag back “stop it Jag Klaus saved us, anyway Jacen please move on.”

Jacen brought out a drawing board to explain it and drew a line with a marker. “This is the original timeline where Corran and mirax never got divorced, Jaina joined a bug race called killiks and Jag was shot down by jaina and MIA, I joined with Lumiya and became a sith lord killed Mara almost everyone in the GA but then at the end Jaina killed me.”

Corran told him “you what she is alive Luke told stories about her are you going to be sith.” Jacen smiled and nodded his head no “why, anyhow I was replaced with someone else in the Jedi order they are going to be darth caedus just not me and I did some digging this timeline I was not tortured by the yuuzhan vong.”

Jaina remembered that time “wait you were, that means oh shit.” Jacen drew another line on the board but this time the line is from the middle of the line went down “this means we three are living in a alternate reality from we left 8 years ago and this mean a lot of stuff happened to our friends you name it.”

Corran saw a shuttle dropping off their family and told them “guys your family is here. We can discuss this later.” Jaina got happy and is smiling. Yet Jacen is in the shadows of the temple told Jaina “how do I face our father and Luke after what happened 8 years ago sister.”

Jaina went to her brother “just be nice can you that.” Jacen sighed and saw their family enter the temple gardens grounds.

Luke came in and hugged Corran “what happened did Valin join that G.A.G. program that omas wanted Mara to do?” Jacen heard that and proved it he told himself “Valin Horn replaced me in this timeline he will become Darth Caedus great choice. I should keep this to myself.” Corran tried his best to explain “guess who I found.”

Corran pointed to Jacen, Jaina, and Jag. Leia and Han were overjoyed then Luke said to them “how the hells are you guys alive we searched you guys for years.” Jaina drove into the arms of Han and Leia they had a group hug “I missed you guys so much.”

Jaina is crying happy tears. Leia saw her son and decided to go to him but he smiled and put his hand out “no thank you now if we are done with hellos. What’s been happening on Corellia?”

Han know something was off about his son like he is a completely different person “hug your mom son.” Jacen step back and told him “that’s funny coming from you.”

Jaina broke the embrace from her mom and knew where this going so she walked over to Jacen and whispered “what the fuck are doing?” Jacen didn’t want to face these emotions he thought that it was buried in him when they left here. So he saw tenel ka here “well sister my ex is come back to kill me again.”

She looked behind her and saw her “queen mother you’re here you remember Jacen on Sullust right 8 years ago.” Jacen is checking everyone out while tenel ka responded to Jaina question “yes I was on a vacation with you guys but I don’t really remember anything else.” Jaina is so confused “you were in love with Jacen and after you found out he is gay and killed him for it.”

That struck tenel ka but she got mad “I did no such thing how you dare accuse me of murder.” Jag went to Jaina and told her “oh shit no one but us remembered the whole Sullust crisis.” Luke saw Jacen covered in blood and saw a dead body next to him “did you kill that man Jacen.”

Jacen made a disgusted noise and is crossing his arms while pacing in front of Luke “oh here it comes the finger waging and your falling to the dark side bullshit. Yes I did he attacked me so exchanged I made him a vampire to spy for me.” That struck luke with his heart yet he told him “you monster just like Va-.”

He zoomed to Luke so fast none of them felt him act “don’t finish that sentence now if you need me I will be downtown in the senate district at a bar somewhere.”

Then Jacen used the speed force to run to the bar but before that he grabbed the dead man on the ground, then he is going six blocks away. Jaina sighed “damn it I will explain everything I hope your day is clear.

**Meanwhile 4 hours later 11:00 a.m. In the Senate district, the thirsty trooper**

Jacen and Aurora is half drunk at the bar. “Oh one time I had sex with a prince and the king threesome nice huh.” Said Jacen, Aurora is laughing and told him “really how did it end.” Jacen took a drink of a whole bottle of strong beer he bought with his million credits he put in a bank so he is rich.

“The queen found out so I had to kill the whole royal family well not the man cook and his girl friend they were hot as fuck.” He picked up his shot glass that had a blue liquid mixed with yellow stripes. Jacen brought his head back and gulp it down and set down his glass. He shakes his head and yelled “wow that was good.”

Then Corran came in and Jacen didn’t even sense it because even if he has the force back he has not used since he came back. Corran saw them at the bartender area of the bar sitting and drinking so he touched Jacens shoulder “come back we are done they were shocked and ashamed of themselves.”

Jacen felt him and heard what he said “why and besides where is Valin I have searching for him all morning.”

Corran sat down next to him and ordered a whiskey on the rocks. “you know you have every reason to be angry Luke turning to the dark side and joining palpatine, Han beating you for being gay, and lastly tenel ka the woman you loved yet she doesn’t remember killed you for loving Jag.”

Jacen heard that it is nice for someone to agree with him. The bartender poured Jacen another drink in his shot glass. Then Corran is drinking his whiskey he set the glass down and told him “you know what’s funny since the divorce I had this feeling you are were still alive yet I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

That sparked Jacen he turned to Corran and saw his beautiful blond hair. “Wow you know how to cheer up a guy and besides can you keep a secret.” Corran smiled jacen solo is flirting with him “what’s the secret?” Jacen leaned in closer to Corran looks like he is going to kiss him “I know who replaced me as darth caedus it is Valin Horn.”

That made Corran angry so he yelled at Jacen “my son no you playing me like Jaina said you always do I don’t know why I came down here.” Jacen knew he could not handle the truth so he speeds him into a private booth in the back “yes it is the truth did Valin go to Centerpoint station and did he join the new GAG program.”

Corran sensed he is telling the truth but it can’t be so he went up to Jacen grabbed his hands and looked in his eyes “we have to fix it or change what is about to happen.” Jacen nodded and let go of Corran “I can’t it is done no matter what we do the result will be the same. One more thing do not tell anyone else.”

He felt this attraction to Jacen he doesn’t know why so he told him “but he is my son you’re telling me I can’t save him.”

He maybe can but it might anger the speed force so he embraces Corran he is crying knowing he can’t stop his son or save him. “There might be a way but it involves time travel.” Corran dried his tears with his Jedi robe sleeve and stared at Jacens green eyes, still holding Jacen into a embrace “how please Jacen.”

Jacen sighed he explained more “first if I do this my higher power the speed force finds out me and you will be hunted by time wraiths and black flash. Are ready for to be life on the run?” Corran had no idea what he is talking about but the wraiths sound bad. He is trying not to smile “yes.”

He is still holding Corran then he told him “make a time remnant, a temporal duplicate created by running back in time and meet anyone.”

Corran knew this is a special name for a clone but he felt overjoyed just so he leans to kiss Jacen. Their lips meet Jacen is kissing back hungrily he so wants him so bad. Fireworks in Corrans mouth it was so good. Then Jacen broke off the kiss and embrace “wow first before we go back in time let’s try to talk to him alright.”

But before anything else Corran holo comm beep “Corran your needed back at the Jedi temple Valin did something horrible he is arresting Corellians on Coruscant for the that bomb that they did.” Corran smiled when he looked Jacen then back at luke “alright be right there.” The holo comm went off.

Corran saw Jacen just sitting at the couch in this private room “so we should get to back the temple Valin did something wrong.” He wondering how dangerous Valin is more than himself so he stood up from the couch “I know I pretty much everything is about to happen.”

Corran just looked at him then he said “yeah I figured but anyhow we should go we can discuss what went on between us later and my son.”

So Jacen grabbed Corran with his right hand. He is using the speed force and ran to the Jedi Temple. The rush is he felt was never he experience before Corran saw the time slowing down. Jacen is so fast then he they stopped Corran and Jacen landed in the middle of the Jedi council chamber. Then Corran felt the negative effects of the running he is feeling like he had to vomit.

So he puked up some much vomit it went on the floor. Then Luke told him “damn it not on the floor it is messy enough as it is anyhow hello Jacen.” Jacen is mad at him so he replied calmly “hello uncle can we hurry this along me and Corran has official business for Cal Omas.”

Valin looked at Jacen the Luke didn’t know that he tried to Jacens thoughts. But every time he entered his mind he saw and heard people screaming blood, gore, and Jacen killing people. “Jacen why does every time I read your mind it shows people screaming.”

Jacen figured he would tried to read his mind and so he told him after bowing in front of them “you see I trained myself to put up mental barriers to block my mind. So in order to access my mind you have to sit through all my killings.”

Then Kyp stood up “that’s sick and gross you are part of the d-.” So Jacen ran to him so fast no one saw it or felt in the force and Then Jacen grabbed Kyps right arm and put it in arm lock behind him“Never say that again or I will kill you I am not just a survivor.”

Corran didn’t do anything just told Luke “Jacen doesn’t like titles so say you’re sorry.” Kyp is feeling pain and his aura is so strong with darkness “sorry.” Jacen let go and Speeds out of the room with Corran.

They ended up in Corran room in the temple “alright first change into some more casual not Jedi like if we are on the run thought out time.” Corran knew that was a good idea so he started to strip naked and take off his Jedi robe.

Jacen is checking him out sexy muscle body and great dick plus ass. Corran saw him looking “you like what you see?” Jacen smiled and saw Corran getting a boner his dick is stiffing to erect. Corran noticed it


	2. Paradox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more of the story and more cameos, things of other fandoms but not much, there will be a strong powerful person even Jacen has trouble dealing with later on. the timeline date in star wars is 40.1 A.B.Y

Jacen shook his head “yes but not now it is not the time lets go before Luke and the masters find us.” Corran changed into casual clothing with his lightsaber on his belt then Jacen follow Corran out of his room into the hallway of the new Jedi temple. Jacen is stretching his arms and legs “now I need a long hallway to get my speed up.”

Then Jaina and Luke arrived behind them “Jace what the fuck are you doing?” He knew it was Jaina would have said that he turned around “I am working sister.” So Corran told them what was going to happen them Jacen is getting ready for the time travel jump then Jaina went up to him and yelled “how could you keep this a secret from us knowing Valin will kill Mara our aunt.”

He ignored her and continues on his work. He got out his time device and type in the time date to 35 A.B.Y five years ago. Jaina yelled more “Jacen are you even listening to me.” So she threw a punch to Jacens face he didn’t see it coming the impact to his face landed him down across the hallway. He got up and recovered and smiled to her “that one is free but the next one is not, we had our fight remember I won it was three days ago at Earth.”

Luke came in and said “but if we kill Lumiya now he won’t get turned and we save the galaxy from another civil war.” Jacen sighed and told them “time is weird the slightest alteration of events can lead to massive different outcomes in the time continuum. Plus no matter what we do he will always to the path of the sith become darth caedus.”

That broke both Luke and Jaina it was Jaina who said something to break the silence “so we just let these things happened and do nothing.” Jacen point his index finger up in the sky “no not nothing we are doing something me and Corran he wants his son back so we are going back in time and make a time remnant so we pull him from his timeline and save this version so Corran still has a son and we can kill the original.”

Luke ignited his lightsaber the green blade lit up the dark hallway “this is crazy the future is always in motion. What you are saying is going against everything we believed in.”

Jacen smiled more and told Luke “yes it is but I know the outcomes what did Jaina tell you about our 300 years journey.” So Jaina explained what she to Luke about what happened. Luke is crossing his arms “so let me get this right I join with Palpatine again and then he was in another galaxy and you guys with these so called vampires killed him.”

Jacen nodded and so did Jaina Luke tells them “what else? Oh yeah why is Jacen keep avoiding Han is own father and the Queen mother?” Jaina hated that happened in the original timeline, it was so painful 311 years ago “it is not my place to say it you should ask Jacen, anyhow now what.” Jacen using the speed force he ran and the green lightning is trailing behind him. He opened a space time continuum portal and left.

Meanwhile Jaina saw Jacen vanish so only Corran, and Luke is still here “so uncle what should we do next?” He is thinking and told her “we should kill lumiya.” Jaina went closer to him and told him “what did Jacen say killing her won’t change anything.”

Luke stormed off and said “well Jacen is not a master I need to do this myself and don’t worry I keep my mouth shut about what is going to happen.”

Jaina reached out for him “Luke no stop damn it ok new plan I have to save her.” Corran eyebrows rose and he told Jaina “what saving Lumiya that’s crazy even for you.”

She went in her room very quickly all her stuff was their 8 years ago she grabbed some items. She reached for her piece of Eden shield she brought with to this galaxy that was a gift from the assassins.

Jaina is ready in a full body suit of G.A armor “I have to despite Jacens new powers he is not wrong and I trust him so where is your son I need to know.”

Corran sighed then he her the location to his former son “he is at the Security and intelligence council meeting room the senate building with omas and going to take the new role as the leader of GAG.” Jaina smiled and told him “thanks.” She used her vampire speed and ran to the senate building as fast as possible.

**One Week Later, Coruscant the Jedi Temple**

Corran saw Jaina come in the mess hall with a tray of food for breakfast and told her “how is protecting Valin and Lumiya doing.” Jaina gave him a tired look and sighed “yes you don’t know how hard it is, has Jacen came back yet.”

He looked around and told her “nope anyhow does Valin know that you know.” She shook her no and took a bite of here burger “I don’t think so but I sense Lumiyas presence though.”

Then the whole Jedi temple shock like it was a earthquake some parts of the temple broke off and landed on the floor.

Jaina used the force to stop a huge rock that was about to kill some kids. She moved the rock safely on the ground. A huge electric surge went from all the power transferring into the middle of the mess hall. Then Luke, Mara, Jysella arrived to see what is happening.

Luke turned to Jaina “what is going on Jaina?” She saw him and tried to shield him from the lightning blasts. A lightning bolt hit her she screamed but she is still standing “I am fine what is going on?” Then a huge looking breach that’s looks blue appeared Jaina saw it and everyone “stay back from it I read about these they are breaches or portals to different realities and time.”

Someone went through the portal like he was forced he landed on the ground then Jacen arrived but his back towards them he had his lightsaber ignited it is red, he is fighting Vader. Jacen to busy focus on fighting and he told Valin to run “hide or get help.”

Valin ran over to the other Jedi he knows. Jacen brought his Red blade around high to protect his heart and head. But Vader was attacking low, striking for the kidney to disable in the most painful way possible.

Jacens eyes widened. Vader flipped his lightsaber down in the same moment Jacen hit flesh. the tip sank a few centimetres, drawing a painted hiss as it touched a kidney, then Jacen blade made contact and knocked it aside.

Even that small would have left most humans paralyzed with agony. But Vader thrived on pain, fed on it to make himself stronger and faster. Jacen simply completed his pivot and landed a rib-crunching round-house. Vader stumbled back, his chest filled with fire.

Jacen followed the kick with a kick with a high slash. Vader blocked and spun inside, landing and elbow smash to the temple that dropped Jacen to his knees. He brought his own knee up under Jacens chin, hearing teeth crack-and relishing it.

He parried, but Vader did a weak slash at Jacens thighs, the drew his blade up diagonally where his enemy chest should have been.

Except Jacen was sliding backward, one hand extended behind him, using the force to pull himself toward table rack in the far corner of the lunch room. Vader leapt after him bringing his lightsaber around in a low, clearing sweep. Jacen stopped pulling and started to swing his free hand around.

Vader was ready, had been expecting this since the fight started. Still flying through the air, he raised his own hand, palm outward and pushed the force out through his arm to form a protective shield. The lightning never came.

Instead Vader was blindsided by something heavy and spiky, and his body exploded into pain as he slammed into a dutasteel wall.

He found himself pinned in place, trapped by a bed of junk Jacen had hurled across the mess hall; he raised his lightsaber, slashing as he sprang. Jacen scrambled to his feet barely, bring his weapon up in time to block a vicious down stroke. Vader landed a a snap-kick to the stomach that lifted Jacen a meter off the deck, then followed it with a slash to the neck-which Jaina brought up her saber to block it.

Jacen came up under Vaders guard holding his weapon with one hand and driving a force enhanced punch into Vader ribs with the other, striking for the same place he kicked earlier. Vaders chest exploded into pain, and he found himself croaking instead of breathing.

She struck again with her purple lightsaber using her hand and putting all hers strength into the attack, beating the sith lord guard down so far that Vader crimson blade bit into his shoulder.` 

Jaina kicked at Vaders legs, catching the side of the knee. Something popped and Vader felt himself going down. On the way, he swept his blade horizontally, Jaina screamed, and Jacen tried to help. Her blade met Vaders in a shower of brilliant sparks. Vader freed one hand and drove a finger-strike at Jacen eye. Jacen turned his head, but Vader finger scratched across something soft and bulbous.

Jacen roared and stumbled away, shaking his head. Vader feinted a dash toward the Jedi blind side, then as Jacen pivoted to protect his injured eye- Vader hit him with a force wave.

He went flying, and it required only a soft nudge to steer him into a crate or something in the mess hall. He hit with so much cracking and crushing his body is not taking it anymore.

Vader started forward, his injured knee bucking each time he put weight on it. Jaina threw her lightsaber at Vader, yet Vader launched himself over the weapon in a high force flip. Jaina called the force and grabbed her lightsaber so they exchanged perfunctory attacks as he tumbled past.

Jaina and Vader spun to face each other an expression of anger, She slashed her lightsaber to cut off Vaders head it did, the body dropped and as he is died.

Jaina is panting like crazy she looked down she just killed her grandfather. She dropped her lightsaber it hit the ground she ran over to Jacen body in very bad shape he is bleeding everywhere. She is checking his pulse he is alive he is lucky so she picked him up went to the med bay in the jedi temple.

But not before Luke stopped her “we need to talk about what happened?”Jacen awoke from his pain and told Jaina “I knew I come back thank you Jaina.” He passed out again she looked at her uncle “look my brother is dying go talk to past valin I pretty sure he can fill you in.” She ran off the med bay holding Jacen is her arms.

Later at the Jedi temple council room Jaina arrived the doors opened and she heard last of Valins story and is standing besides Corran “then Jacen provoke Vader into chasing by letting the rebels escape on Coruscant then While Jacen was fighting Vader. He told me how to activate the portal so I did and we are.” Then Corran whispered to Jaina “hows Jacen doing he looked bad.”

Jaina sighed and crossed her arms and told him “he is bad very bad his vampire healing powers are not working I wonder why but I just have to wait and see.” He nodded to her and he smiled to his son “hey Jaina I am glad I have my son back now we can focus on killing the fake one.” Jaina knew he is in denial so she said “yeah anyhow where is he by the way.”

Corran didn’t know so he explained “no idea but new ship he got from the GA was heading towards the Hapes cluster.” Jaina smiled she knew why cause his daughter with the queen mother Allana.

Then Luke told everyone “well the best course of action is not doing anything the situation is handled.”Then kenth told him “what about this Valin what if he goes down like ours path or do something sinister.”

Corran told them “it is fine he is my son that Jacen took from the timeline 5 years ago we got him now. Now we can deal with the other Valin now.” Jaina agreed and yet knowing everything, but something is off her gut is telling her something way worse is going to happen since Jacen did that to the timeline and changed things, even if it is fucked up already.

Then the Alarms sounded then Cilghal said over the intercom “Masters to the med bay Jacen is wake hurry.” Then Jaina got excited her heart is racing so she ran using her vamp speed.

Then Jacen starts to wake up he saw Seff asking him if he is okay. He hurts all over the pain and wounds he got from Vader then his vampire lust took over “I am fine, but I am sorry.”

Jacen suddenly, becomes overwhelmed with the urge to feed. As his fangs retract, and starts feeding on him Seff, but Jacen was hungry he kept on feeding until he literally rips off his head.

Jacen is on top of him drinking all the blood. Then everyone arrived. They screamed others ignited there lightsabers. But Jaina step between them and she said “no stop if you had those impulsive lust you would do it too I am sorry Luke.” He is pissed a Jedi died thanks to Jacen again. Jaina saw what happened the lust she went through it too a lot. Then Jacen went back to his normal self he looked at the body and then his surroundings “oh shit who did I kill?” Valin 2.0 came in and pointed to him “see he kidnapped me and now he kills a fellow Jedi arrest him.”

Jaina turned to him and told him off “he saved you cause if not. You would have killed half these people in this room so I guess we are even.” Luke sighed and brought his right hand to his forehead “that was Seff Hellin a Jedi knight.” Jacen got up from the ground and saw his clothes covered in blood he smiled at his corpse “well you will thank me later.” Luke told him “why what do you mean?”

Jacen is walking towards Luke “let’s say he becomes a problem and does terrible damage to the Jedi and this planet.” Then a news report came on one of the TVs in the med bay. Jacen and Jaina is cleaning up the mess of Seff “I am sorry Jaina-.”

He was interrupt by her she grabbed a sponge and started to clean the blood of the marble floor. “it is okay for me and maybe Corran you have to convince everyone else. So what did you know what him?” Jacen found his head and put it in a bag he kneed down to her “I will tell you later not here.”

Then a news woman female twi'lek said “today we have a new crisis after the bombings from corellia on innocent civilians, a new group program from the GA is called the galactic alliance guard is rounding up Corellians and forcing them out of their homes the new commander is the famous war hero Valin horn and his apprentice Ben Solo. That shocked everyone in the med bay not Jacen the news woman spoke more “is the Jedi rounding up innocents like the police does Luke skywalker have control over the Jedi or he is a mastermind in disguise.” The news went on weather and other shit. Then Luke looks at Jacen “did you know about this?” Jacen smiled and picked up Seffs corpse “yes anyhow I suggest you get Ben away from Valin.”

Luke force push Jacen out the window it broke and shattered he went flying into the Coruscant streets. He hit some speeders on the way down he quickly used his focus and landed on his feet on a big ship “damn you Luke.” Then he saw Jaina followed him so she said “he is still pissed anyhow where to next.” Jacen has idea so he walked up to his sister “where is Jag and Aurora?”

She smiled she saw the Coruscant skyline and view “it is beautiful after 300 years huh anyhow Jag and Aurora are too busy having sex, whoring, and drinking in every bar on the planet.” Jacen heard her he smiled Jag having fun that’s a first “yes it is wonderful anyhow I need to see us happy again.”

He reached in his pocket and took out the time device and gave to her “why are you giving this to me what do you mean us happy?” In that moment she realized what he was talking about “why we can’t be seen or we will fuck up the timeline more.”

Jacen and Jaina are still standing on the big ship he is walking around pacing “come on please.” Jaina sighed and put the device on her wrist and type in the coordinates “ready.” Jacen put his right hand on the time device on Jaina’s arm.

They disappeared into a purple portal then a blinding light engulf them and it shined over Coruscant skyline too during the day. Luke crossed his arm, saw the weather patterns and light “Jacen is a dick why did he get this I have to Ben away from Valin.”

A blinding light came into an alley on Sullust in the capital city dirty one. The portal appeared and Jacen, Jaina came out and landed on their feet. Jacen saw his surroundings “wow just as I hateful remember it” She sighed then he reached with her left hand to checked her chrono on right wrist it activated a hologram appeared “hey Jacen we are here one day before we arrived.” Jacen and Jaina are outside the same bar that tenel ka killed him on that night.

“Hey sis we are at.” She saw it to the place that changed her brother’s life forever.

She is walking towards the bar called Destiny End and wave to Jacen to come with “well I got credits lets drink and party and besides I we both earned a vacation a nice one.” Jacen smiled and followed her in. The atmosphere is great so the twins sat down at the booth and the bartender weequay asked “what do you want?”

Jacen and Jaina paid a lot of credits up front. He told him “I will have the strongest whiskey you have.” Jaina also said “I will have the strongest brandy mixed with vodka.” Bartender smiled and took the credits “those drinks will be right up.” Jacen turned to Jaina “I am sorry about what happened at New Orleans I was still mad and angry at Jag.”

She looked at her brother saw truth in his words she grabbed his hands “look it is okay now let’s make up for it besides I would have won that fight. The bartender came back with their drinks “here you go enjoy.”

Later Jacen and Jaina is half drunk at the bar. “You Luke needs to let go you know he is so hard on me.” Said Jacen, Jaina is listening and told him “really he has a lot on his mind Valin is the threat here and lumiya.” Jacen took a drink of a whole bottle of strong beer they brought he bought with his credits..

“I miss earth Sis we should go back.” He picked up another shot glass that had a blue liquid mixed Vodka. Jacen brought his head back and gulp it down and set down his glass. He shakes his head and yelled “wow like after we deal with Valin and lumiya.” Jaina told him and grabbed a shot glass with brandy, whiskey she gulped it down. “Yes we will I promise you were right to much family drama bullshit.”

Then they started a drinking contest but it ended poorly.

Jacen woke up and a blue morning sky the breeze is toxic. He is in the city square. Jacen sat up and saw the people coming and going. Then he began to feel weak and his body began to sizzle and he wondered why is this happening. He quickly stood up and looked for any place for shade.

He is getting hotter and he felt like he was dying. He saw a house open he ran to it his wounds and energy heal his body. “Damn why am I burning where is my daylight ring?” He looked at his fingers and both of his hands it is gone. He checked his pockets and was a note “come to the abandon warehouse at the edge of town.” Jacen didn’t have much choice “it is clearly a trap but I need why find out what happened I had a hangover and my speed is gone for the moment.”

Jacen found a umbrella and opened it shield him. So he went to the warehouse he barely made it, he saw it to it looks familiar he can’t quite place it. He kicked down the door he told the someone who left that note “okay first I would like to welcome that person who took my ring from then kill them.” Then Jaina entered the building and heard Jacen “keep it down I am hung-over now who do you think left it.” That it hit Jacen he ready his fight stance “Klaus I know your there give us back our rings now.”

He came out of the shadows and he has the daylight tings “well it is so weird I just saw you guys arrived at the palace this morning so how are you guys here and are vampires plus daylight rings.” Jaina spoke to Klaus told him “we are from the future and it is complicated.” Klaus walked closer to them and tried to read their body behavior “I believe you that’s a first well you must know why I am here?”

Jacen just felt his emotions for Lucien he has not felt for 80 years. He just punched Klaus in the face his body went flying into the haystack “that’s for Lucien you knew about Logan didn’t you.” He recovered he didn’t attack back but Klaus is confused what he said “what are you talking about?” Jaina told Klaus and try to shield Jacen “it is complicated what are your plans just to get your family we know where?”

Klaus cross his arms and is pacing around them “yes I am my search led me here but they could be anywhere.” Then Jacen just knew this is origin story “Jaina we have a problem this how I became a vampire the bootstrap paradox.”

Jaina knew that term she read in the a science book she thought about of a sec “so let me get this straight the only reason you’re a vampire and alive cause we from the future went back, told Klaus about where is family is in exchanged for saving you.”

Jacen is laughing and told her “mind blow huh. I am still pissed that tenel ka killed me.” They started both laughing then Klaus walked up to them and said “excuse me I am right here what is wrong with your guys.”

Jaina stopped laughing and looked at Klaus “nothing if we tell you where your family is I want you save my brother’s life the past one here just landed. If you can’t secretly give him your blood.” Klaus reached to her to give her a handshake for the deal. Jaina grabbed his hand and shook it “okay they are in Logans vault in his palace upper floor but it is heavy defended and vervain.” Jacen notice Klaus he had to tell him “don’t forget to save me or put blood in my drinks if you can.”

Klaus smiled then he used his vamp speed and left he dropped the daylight rings on the ground. They bend over to pick them up, Jacen found his but it is different there are some words on the ring he remembered. He saw the glow from the letters Jacen put the ring on his index finger. There is a rush of power entered his body Jacen felt some much power he read about these rings of power that would mean he never die.

He fell to the ground on his knees in shock Jaina saw her brother and bend down to his level she touched his back she felt something coming from him but she ignored it “you okay it is just a daylight ring come on we should get back.”

Jacen wondered how did Klaus was able to get a ring of power or maybe it wasn’t him or some divine power. He saw Jaina punching in the coordinates in the time device he sighed “if my speed was not messed up we can go in the speed force sister. I would not want to have a headache.” Jaina really wanted to but it is the only way she reached her arm and told him “ready,”

He sighed he went up to her and put his right hand over to the time device on her wrist. They disappeared into a purple portal then a blinding light engulf them and it shined over Sullust skies and the warehouse exploded.

The skyline is bright as hell during the day Jacen saw it and pointed to it “hey Jag it looks beautiful I wonder what that was,” He embraced him quickly and kissed Jag “I love you we should tell you know about us.” He sighed Jag looked at Jacens eyes he really does love him “yes we will and I do love those lights.”

**One Week later The Hapes cluster, Hapes royal Palace**

Luke is sitting down next to Tenel ka comforting her “it is okay we will find this assassin.” She smiled at Luke and Mara and she told them “not just them my guards saw Mirax and Corran fleeing with the assassin so I don’t know.” Mara knew that can’t be the fact we are missing something she thought “it is a good thing we are here now.”

She shook her head and stood up and looked out the palace window view of Hapes “thanks but Valin was already here to help me with the investigation.”

Luke is shocked and stood up from the chair he was sitting in the chair said to her “Valin was here?” Before she could answer a huge wave of energy blast came into the throne room. A huge purple appeared and two figures came out of it Jacen and Jaina. Jacen scoffed and crossed his arms Luke sensed his emotions go from fine to angry and hate. Jaina wave to them “hey uncle we are back what happened is tenel ka okay?”

Mara explained to them “she was just almost assassinated by a unknown female.” Jacen smiled a little bit and was honest and hurtful “too bad she didn’t succeed huh.” Tenel ka went up to him and slap him hard in the face and yelled “what is your problem with me ever since you came back you been on my ass I remember we were friends.”

He is still smiling the slap did not hurt him “you killed me in the original timeline we were in love and yet you joined the darkside.”

Tenel ka is pacing and told Luke “it is true prove it.” Jacen raised his hand to her “okay I warn you it is too much.” So Jacen made her remember everything that happened on Sullust. Jaina saw the pain it is causing her and told her brother “enough.’ Jacen was done and he felt his speed returned “okay if you guys need me I am going back to the thirsty trooper on Coruscant,”

He ran into a straight line so fast green lightning is trailing behind him. He opened a speed force portal and went inside it he is gone again. Tenel Ka remembered everything she looked up and saw no Jacen “Jacen I am sorry I was young and stupid.” Jaina went up to her and hugged her there embraced calmed Tenel ka down “he will forgive you in time."

Then she looked at jaina and into her eyes, told her ""okay explain everything then i am getting a robot hand, after that i am getting him back." 


	3. The Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just added Far cry 5 stuff i know confusing. Jacen took a lot of Bliss before he left Earth so that's why it is still around.

**Coruscant, 4:30 p.m. In the Senate district, the thirsty trooper**

Jacen is drinking a whiskey from a glass in the bar yet this place has a bad rep cause of public sex a lot it is allowed here and criminals too, told Jag “yeah we made ourselves vampires that’s why it is called the bootstrap paradox.”

He grabbed his drink and took a drink it felt so good Jag smiled at him and had to ask “did you see us happy before everything.” Jacen put his glass down and turned to his ex “yes we were, but that was a long time ago.” He heard the tone of his voice he is still sore about it so he told Jacen while eating his French fries “it wasn’t for you just under 24 hours ago.” Jacen turn to look at Jag “yeah what I remember was my boyfriend I loved who left me for a original.”

That sparked Jag he stopped eating his fries “oh don’t get holy with me I seen the way you looked at Lucien after you found us.” Jacen grabbed Jag by his shirt collar with his right hand “we were friends but I didn’t make a move cause I loved you, then it wasn’t until after I saw you kissing Rebekah then that night we did have sex.”

Jag didn’t know that and besides why would Jacen lie for he been always honest with him. He took Jacens hand off his shirt collar and looked at him “I am sorry, you know I do miss the old days though.” Then Jacen saw Jaina enter the bar and found them “hey sis I just ordered our fave drinks come sit.”

He waved her over then Jaina smiled and told jim “thanks I will Aurora nice to see you how you been.” She is eating her chicken burger and heard her best friend “great good thing you are here these two will not stop fighting over on who cheated on who.”

Jaina sat down next to Jacen “Jace promise me don’t kill or hurt this person I am bringing to see you.” He knew something is up her sister only says his name like that when it is serious “ok I promise.” Jacen felt her presence it is the queen mother she approached the booth she is wearing Jedi stealth body armor suit and not her queen dress.

“Hey Jacen it has been a while.” Jacen eyes as full of fire and fury then turned to her sister “why is she here, you realized what she did to me?” Jaina touched her brothers hands “I know but she has information something serious more dangerous than Valin and Lumiya.”

He scoffed and turned his head in rudeness “there is nothing she can say that would make me listen to her.” Tenel ka told them “Logan is still alive.” That shocked everyone in the group. Jacen spoke to her “how I rip his heart out of his chest plus Klaus killed him 8 years ago.”

Tenel ka told them the story “he came to my palace in need help and shelter like 3 years ago he was in bad shape. So we healed him I didn’t have my memories, and then we notice his blood can heal wounds and dead at a very fast rate. Our scientist’s theory is the only thing that can kill him is a black hole or a sun.” Then Jacen went on the table and crawled to her and said “where is he?” Tenel ka told them “I don’t know he said he was headed to Korriban I have no idea why it is a barren wasteland.”

Jacen face dropped he went off the table and outside to think. Jaina remembered something back on earth ‘me Jacen and jag killed him. But when he was recovering he was sucked in the portal when we left to come here. Since he was far from the portal Logan must got in but for him he arrive back into this galaxy three years enough time to get a power base and an army.”

Jag sighed he remembering the time on Sullust it was him who did that vacation. Then the bartender came it was a cathar male and told them “hey guys love the tips and money but someone left a note for you guys.”

He gave them a note. Jaina saw it and picked it up and read it out loud “hey guys sorry I went off like that. I have to go somewhere can’t say where just be safe and keep the peace between the Jedi and Valin.”

Jaina scoffed and told her friends “damn it he knows something and he always leaves at the best time.” Aurora took a drink of her brandy and smiled to Jaina “it is fine alright he knows what he is doing? Come on lets have fun.” She sighed and sat down next to her friend “okay let’s do a drinking contest just the two of us.”

Aurora remembered a time they did that she explained to the group “girl please you could not last that one time in 1995 Easter in paris.”

She remembered and began to laugh “yeah that was years ago come on rematch.” Jaina sat down next to Aurora and waved the bartender over to “hey give us shots of the strongest thing you have.”

He smiled and left to go grab them. Tenel ka sat down next to Jag and looked at the door of the bar “I wonder where Jacen is at? Why did he leave like that?” Jag touched her hand and looked at her face.

Her green eyes glow with love for him “who knows but he is like that he will show up again. Anyhow I should start explaining what happened when the four of us ended up in another galaxy for 312 years.” So While Jag told tenel ka what happened at the same time Jaina and Aurora has a drinking contest, and Jacen is finding answers doing the hard stuff.

**Korriban Homeworld of the Sith, Valley of the Dark Lords**

Jacen arrived through a speed force portal he came out in the valley he is impressed “wow nice anyhow sight see later I have to fine One Sith.” Jacen had his G.A.G armor on he would have if the timeline has not changed he ignited his lightsaber he got from Reality jumping with Valin because he lost his.

It went to life the red blade came ou**t. **The low hum of his lightsaber is alerting something from the shadows;

Jacen extended his force awareness around tombs and valley. He felt something coming from the Marka Ragnos tomb a cold presence. He walked to the tomb slowly he feels like a lot of people are watching him. Jacen saw the tomb door metal blast shut he smiled “I hate using the force so much after what happened.”

So he deactivates his saber and put it on his hilt belt. He is stretching his arms then legs.

Then he closed his eyes and using the speed force his body start to vibrate at the frequency of air. Jacen starts to walk towards the cave in door and debris. He passed through it no problem.

Then his body returns to normal he opened his eyes and said “Childs play.” So he reached to get his lightsaber out he press the button on the hilt it came to life.

The red blade lit up the dark and creepy tomb only in his area. Jacen is slowly walking this corridor he heard footsteps coming he said “who’s there I am well armed and dangerous,” Then A figure came out of the shadows he has a torch with fire burning “trespasser you on One Sith territory speak now before we kill you.”

Jacen smiled then deactivates his lightsaber put away his weapon so told the unknown man “I need to meet with Darth Krayt.” The man chuckled and told Jacen “no outsiders can meet our master he is more powerful than anyone even you Jedi.” Jacen put up his hands to surrender and walked closer to him “how do you know I am Jedi?”

The man cocked his head and looked closer at Jacen “your stance and walk tells me you are a Jedi. But something is heavy that weights you down. Anyhow Apprentice kill him he is not going by the rules.”

Then Jacen felt someone behind him. He sprung into action twists the apprentice wrist and slams the heel of his hand against his nose, which causes him to yelp in pain and spin from the impact. He roundhouse kicks the apprentice in the stomach before backhanding him across the face and causing him to spin away land on the other side of the corridor. Jacen ran over to his location using the speed force and saw him in pain. Jacen thrust into the apprentice’s chest and ripped out his heart. His body soon died after that his corpse.

He stood up and looked at the man who is awe and scared “now are we done where is darth krayt?” The man put his hood off and he introduces himself “my name is Darth Wyyrlok his second in command I will lead you to him.” So Jacen began to follow him they go down deeper the tomb, Wyyrlok open the doors to the underground complex.

“Here is One Sith you the first Jedi to see it.” Jacen is impressed and so he saw the view it looks like a underground city with ships, hangers you name it.”I am guess he is in that palace or temple.”

So they walked through the city and made it the temple. Wyyrlok open the doors and they kept on walking to the big throne room a chair. He bowed to his master “His glorious majesty, Immortal Master and protector of One Sith Darth Krayt.”

Krayt is looking at the Jedi and questions his second “Wyyrlok why did you bring him here?” Jacen bowed to on his knees but Wyyrlok stood up and told him “he killed my apprentice and able to know where we are.” He looked at Jacen he sense pure god like powers coming from him he stood up and is walking slow towards him. “thanks Wyyrlok now be silent, you are the famous Jacen solo I heard Lumiya was going to covert you so you can be Darth caedus.” Jacen spoke to him “the timeline changed she was; not now it is Valin horn who will take that honor.”

Krayt knew about the change so he told him “get up.” Jacen got up from the ground and is staring into this powerful sith lord. Krayt touched Jacens shoulder “honesty that’s good now what do you want?” He flat out told him

“I heard a dark Jedi came to Korriban over two years ago. I need to know what you gave him and said.” Wyyrlok looked Krayt Jacen saw it the look he gave his master he was here “that maybe, but information is not cheap why would I give this to our mortal enemy the Jedi.”

Jacen took out his hand and point it him “here I will show you.” Jacen gave him access to his memories it came in krayt mind rushing all at once. Those 312 years his hardship and everything, the pain is too much for Krayt he fell back in pain and went on his knees and holding his head with both of his hands.

Wyyrlok stood up and ignited his lightsaber, so did the sith guards “how dare you attack our master you will die.” Jacen smiled and ready his stance “take your best shot.” Krayt mind quickly adapt to the rush of memories and told his people “enough leave us everyone no one touches Jacen solo.”

They left so the whole throne room is empty except for him and Jacen. Krayt looked him and smiled “wow you went through hell and back huh so I trust you won’t reveal us or tell Luke about us.”

Jacen cross his arms and watched Krayt gain back his stance “so now you believe me where is Logan.” Krayt sat down on a chair in the throne room and he turned to look Jacen “he came here for help I pushed him to join us instead but he said he wanted revenge. So I helped him gave him a few ship and soldiers.” Jacen is pacing he kind of figured “where did he go and where is his base?”

Krayt sighed and he reached with his right hand got out something from his pocket “I don’t know I am sorry but he didn’t say but he did take some of ours ships. We have a built in tracker system in the ships that Logan doesn’t know, case our agents dies so we can come in get the ship so the GA or someone doesn’t find it first.” Krayt handed the tracker device to Jacen “be careful I sensed his power he is very strong too much that he rivals me you are going to need a lot of firepower to kill him.”

Jacen smiled and took the device. He put it in his pocket and told Krayt “thanks see ya around.” Jacen turned around to the exit but got ready. Krayt told Jacen “I have seen your memories you’re a strong warrior when you are done playing hero and when the Jedi finally rejected you, know you have a place among us.”

He heard him and smiled “okay I will after this darth caedus bullshit once he is dead I will come back, and here a token of good faith.”.Jacen got in position and ran into a straight line so fast green lightning is trailing behind him. Jacen opened a speed force portal and went inside it he is gone.

**Hapes the Fountain Palace, Two days later after the Queen Mother’s attempt on her life**

Jacen arrived through a speed force portal he came out and saw Valin horn fighting against the assassin Aurra sings. He rushes to help Valin he ignited his lightsaber red blade came out of the hilt. Jacen did a force push to Aurra she went flying into the next room through the wall structure. Valin notice that and told Jacen “thanks you arrived at the right time.”

Aurra came out of the wreckage and told them “more Jedi to kill, but both of you have strange dark auras like the right one his is more resentment.” Aurra was already whirling; leaping toward him with her crimson blade coming around at neck height Jacen brought his lightsaber up automatically to block the attack meant for Valin. Then Aurra was over Jacen, her red blade arching down.

Jacen whipped his red lightsaber around to block, catching her blade about halfway up the shaft and filling the air with a sizzling shower of sparks.

Aurra grabbed her hilt with both hands and began to push, slowly driving the tip of her saber down towards the Jacens eye. The glow was as blinding as the heat was searing, and Jacens vision blossomed into a fiery red blur. Valin brought his free hand up and did a force push, she flew off of Jacen long enough for him to get up, then Aurra kicked Valin in the side.

The tip of a small, wedge sharped blade scraped against his and sent a blazing bolt of pain shooting into his body. "Never" She kicked him again, sending another bolt of pain deep into his stomach. "Enter."

She kicked again "My mind." Jacen turned the palm of his hand toward Aurra and pushed with the force. The move did not surprise her as much as he had hoped. As she flew away, rolled the tip of her blade over his, and his lightsaber went flying. He and Jacen held the force shove until he heard her thud into the wall opposite, then Valin help Jacen to his feet.

A fiery blur continued to blind one eye, and his sight in the other was still splashed with crimson blotches. But he had the force and Jacen, they opened themselves fully to their anger and fear, using the power of their emotions to bring the force flooding into them, they began to crackle and burn with dark energy. Valin raised his arms in Aurra direction, hands held level and fingers spayed wide.

They unleashed Force lightning Jacens is green and Valins is yellow they formed together and attacked Aurra lightsaber. Sing has both hands on her hilt the force is so strong, she let go and the lightning exploded on her skin and is killing her.

She leaped back and threw a knife into Valins chest. He felt the pain he took it out and blood came rushing out fast but he is still in the fight. Jacen cartwheeled over Aurras blade and came down on the other side.

Aurra reversed her attack so fast he barely had time to grab her wrist, much less turn her own weapon against her as he had intended.

So Jacen kicked her in the knee as hard as he could. The joint dislocated with a sickening pop, and Aurra collapsed to the floor shrieking. But she not releases her lightsaber. She did not even stop fighting, rolling into him in an effort to break his grasp and slash him open.

Valin started to pivot out of the way, yet he had to save Jacen, he force leapt backward to pick up Jacen "hold on tight." Aurra raised her uninjured leg, cocking her foot to kick Valin.

He screamed and dropped Jacen into a glass table. Valin quickly whipped Aurra arm around, twisting her away from Valin. Her lightsaber flashed by so close he nearly lost an ear, but the assassin legs spun around with her bold, and the kick knife flashed past half a meter above Jacens head. Aurra drew her leg back to kick... then let it drop to the floor. Her eyes widened in anger- or perhaps it was fear.

She craned her neck around, staring at Valin and Jacen.

Allana came up holding Valins hand “are you going to kill her.” Valin shook his head no and he put handcuffs on her “no we are putting her away so she can’t harm anyone else every again.” Then while the hapes guards came in and took her away and the nanny women came and took care of Allana.

Valin went over to Jacen and hugged him Jacen hugged more and looked into his eyes so beautiful. Valin told Jacen “thanks for helping I am surprised that you did because I thought you serve Luke and be his spy.” Jacen smiled and follow him to the palace throne room “nope I am not just saw you in trouble and did the right thing.” Valin knew his fears about Jacen are wrong.

**Meanwhile back at Coruscant, the Thirsty Trooper**

Everyone finished explaining what happened to them in another galaxy to Tenel Ka she is in shock “wow that’s a lot.” Jaina smiled took a drink of water from her bottle “that’s what Corran said” Then Jaina started beeping then she hot her galaxy android phone and it said on the screen Jacen is at the Hapes royal palace.

“That’s weird guys why is Jacen at the Hapes royal palace?” Jag finished the mission reports at the chiss began posting over the years “yeah that is weird and wait and how do you know where he is?” Jaina smiled and showed them her phone “yeah I put a tracker in Jacen that is absorbed by the skin. So he doesn’t know”

Aurora knew he hated that kind of shit “if Jacen knew he will kill you.” Then a news cast went on the TV screens the female twi'lek “one hour ago at The Hapes Royal Palace the Queen Mothers daughter was almost assassinated by the assassin named by Aurra Sing.”

That hurt Tenel ka she left her knowing that person would be back. The news person spoke more “Colonel Valin and Jedi knight Jacen fought with the assassin and now she’s in prison.”

Tenel ka turned to her friend Jaina “we need to go there now.” So the group got up from the table but Aurora stayed behind and left in the back of the bar. Jag sighed and told them “we are teleporting again it gives me massive headaches.”

Jaina nodded she put out her wrist and type in the coordinates told him “put your hand on the device we go get there by any second.” They disappeared into a purple portal then a blinding light engulf them.

A blinding light came into the throne room of Hapes with Jacen talking to Luke and Mara. The portal appeared and Tenel Ka, Jaina, and Jag came out and landed on their feet. Jacen is confused “how did you guys know I was here?” Jaina crossed her arms “the news right this is where you went.” Jacen didn’t want to say but he just listened to Luke talking to Valin “you have to cancel the arrest warrant for your parents.”

Valin turns his head “no I can’t if I put it off would mean I a push over I am sorry.” He is leaving the throne room “see you around Jacen it has been fun.” Everyone turned to Jacen then his sister crossed her arm “OMG you slept with him how could you.” Jag punched Jacen in the face. But Jacen let it happen.

Jacen recovered and got up from his knees “I did not you guys are dicks and besides even if I did it is none of your business.” Mara told Jacen “I heard you are looking for that Dark Jedi any clues.” Jacen reached in his pocket and took out a computer screen device “I did but I am not telling.” Luke and Mara left angrily when the throne room big door shut.

But that left Tenel ka, Jag, and Jaina. Jaina came up to him and crossed her arms “you liar you did know.” Jacen smiled and showed them the device “yes I did but this is our problem, we need to clean up our own mess.” Jaina took the device and push the button on it it is a map of the galaxy and a red blinking lights “it that where I think it is at.” Tenel ka saw it the holomap “no it can’t be it is on Myrkr.”

Jacen is watching hoping they don’t find the ship of One Sith then Jaina remembered that time that terrible day ‘yes that shithole of a planet place where Anakin Solo our brother lead a stroke team including us to destroy the voxyn but end up dying on that planet.” Tenel Ka remembered in the new timeline “um guys no he didn’t he did survive we made to Hapes then he just disappeared.”

He and Jaina faces are confused “what he is still alive.” Said Jaina then Jacen is somewhat crying a little bit. She explained more “anyhow lets table this for now let’s handle Logan then we can find our brother.” Jacen sighed and remained focused “ok Myrkr his power base is there but knowing him it is heavily defended.”

Jag went over to the window and looked out and saw the courtyard, the fountain “so what’s your plan?” Jacen smiled he took out his backpack from nowhere “first recon alright these supplies will help us survey it.” He dump out the tech on the table, Jaina grabbed them and recognized it “hold a moment these are Milky Way tech spy supplies our tech is way more superior.”

Tenel ka saw this strange tech and is confused “yeah I agreed with Jaina this is shit.” Jacen smiled and told them “our tech can be hacked and listen on in since Logan knows our tactics. We can do low tech ones like radios and area map.”

Jaina can’t believe she did not think about it “wow you’re clever but your right better to be safe.” Everyone got geared up and into spy gear. Jaina saw her vortex manipulator on her wrist and type in the coordinates “alright I am putting us near the old Yuuzhan vong base, which should be far enough without attraction attention.”

Jacen told them while he is getting ready to speed force jump “okay I will see you guys there.” Tenel ka looked at Jacen and sighed she missed him so bad her heart feels empty she said to him “why not we can go together it will like old times.”

Jaina presses the button they are disappearing. Jacen ignored her and got in position, ran into a straight line so fast green lightning is trailing behind him. Jacen opened a speed force portal and went inside it he is gone. He is running in the speed force then his mind wonders to hearing about Anakin his brother not dying he has to see it to believe it.

**Myrkr 27 A.B.Y 13 years ago Yuuzhan Vong base**

Jacen arrived through a speed force portal he came out in the Yuuzhan vong base inner sanctum where the Voxyn are being created. He crouches down behind a dead yammosk and saw the strike team getting through plus he sees his brother Anakin slashed the membrane tickle pad and circled toward the empty voxyn pen.

He could feel yuuzhan vong ahead crouching behind the last row planting bins, secure in the knowledge that help was coming.

That changed a moment later; When Anakin began to pour blaster fire into their flan. His angle was poor for head shots and his bolts too weak to penetrate vonduum crab armor, but by the time the Yuuzhan vong realized that, they were being overrun by Jedi.

A plasma ball roared through the glacial door and set fire to a twenty meter swath of cloning vine. Anakin charged back toward the melted membrane, miniature forks of lightning dancing off his arms and legs, the force swirling through him like fire, burning more ferociously every moment. He was completely filled with the strength of the light side now: his injured body could not hold no more.

The energy was burning its way out of him, consuming a vessel too weakened to contain it. Yuuzhan vong—their feet fully intact poured in five abreast.

He dropped the first rank from fifteen meters out, his blaster pistol singing out twice between each step, every bolt burning through a face or a throat. The volcano cannon roared again and a sphere of white fire blossomed in front of him, seemingly from nowhere. Anakin dived and rolled into the wall; hit boots first, sprang into a back flip, returned to his feet ten meters from the explosion. “Anakin!”

Jaina’s cry resembled a scream. _Go!_ He commanded her through the force. _She’s getting away! _The blaster sang out in Anakin’s hand, dropping Yuuzhan vong as fast as it could fir. More warriors poured in then Anakin threw the blaster pistol at the first and dropped him and leapt the second, thumbing his lightsaber to life in the air.

He landed in front of the entrance and began a whirling dance of slash and parry, blocking once and striking twice, every attack a killing blow. His aura was burning so brightly that he cast shadows behind his toe. He batted the blade left to right, overpowering two blocks to open two throats, and then sent another warrior rumbling with a hook kick in the head.

The Yuuzhan vong charged again, and Jaina fired a shot. Another warrior fell, and the rest cam. Anakin flipped another five meters back then felt someone, a yuuzhan vong: creeping along the far wall of the hallway.

He retreated until he could see the figure the Jedi imposter, perhaps thirty meters distant, dragging a heavy cargo pod toward the strike teams makeshift opening. The warriors arrived again, and Anakin had to defend himself. Purple blade ticking back and forth, blocking and parrying and slipping strike after strike, he faded two steps and saw a opening.

Anakin brought his feet up and planted his heels in the center of the yuuzhan vong chest. His lightsaber flashed twice, cleaving the skulls of the adjacent warriors, then he kicked off, launching himself into a series of force assisted cartwheels. Anakin used the force to nudge the sphere away, then caught an amphistaff in the ribs and went down hard, letting his lightsaber fall from his hand.

His aura is only a faint glow the he grabbed the detonator to the bombs and flipped the switch. The bombs are going off the entire base is going up in flames.

Jacen saw this all happening again and told himself “I can’t just stand and watch while my brother dies all over again damn it.**” **Jacen started running he saw the explosion flames coming up the corridor but it is in slow motion cause he is running super fast, he is using the speed force there is a trail of green lightning behind him.

Then he grabbed Anakin with his right hand. He bites his wrists and brought his hand over to Anakin’s mouth. Anakin is drinking the blood he saw his wounds healed and his energy coming back.

Jacen is using the speed force and ran to the ship that the team has to leave once this mission is done. The rush is he felt was never he experience before Anakin saw the time slowing down. Jacen is so fast then they stopped Anakin and Jacen landed in the middle of the Ships loading ramp.

Jaina told her brother “Anakin you’re here we thought you were going to die.” Anakin has never felt this good in a while he saw Tahiri and went up to her and lean in closer they are inches apart he grabbed Tahiris head and began to kiss her passionately. Tahiri is kissing Back she is putting his hands all over his face and smiled. Then Anakin told her “I told you I will be back for you.” Jaina saw the mystery man and said “you saved him didn’t you thanks.”

Jacen smiled and saw his brother safe then he went up to Jacen and hugged him “thank you.” Then Zekk saw someone missing and told the team “where is Valin?” Anakin saw him back at the base of the Yuuzhan vong “I think he got captured when he went after vergere.”

Then tenel ka said to them “we need to go rescue him.” Then Anakin blocked the exit with hands “I am sorry we will come back for him we need to go before the whole Yuuzhan vong fleet appears.”

Jaina heard the coldness in his voice and went over to him “he is our friend we can’t.” Jacen spoke up and is crossing his arms pacing “he is right there is nothing you guys can do.” Tahiri spoke up and defended Anakin “they want to keep him alive for their crap sacrifices. Don’t worry.”

Then Zekk is piloting the ship now and turned back to answer them “I bet that’s a great comfort to all the Yuuzhan vong has killed.” Jacen checked his chrono it is way pass time to meet up with the others back in his time. “Stay safe guys dark days are coming, no path is darker than your eyes are shut.”

He purposely dropped something his vortex manipulator with two letters to his Sister and brother. Then Anakin told him “when will I see you again.” Jacen smiled then he opened a speed force portal and went inside it he is gone. He is running in the speed force. Anakin saw something on the ground so he picked up the device and letters “hey sister look at this he must have dropped it and both letters are to us.” They started to read their letters so Anakin said “holy shit.” Jaina heard him and hit him in the shoulder “hey watch your damn language but your right I can’t believe it.”

**Myrkr 13 years Later present time 40 A.B.Y**

Meanwhile He is running in the speed force, and then Jacen arrived through a speed force portal he came out at Myrkr near the imperial remnant base. He quickly to find cover he saw the base it is a big, and defended.

He crouched down took out his tactical map recon device he created. It gets readings on the buildings, people, and ships. Then he saw glowing lights coming from the warehouse he used his force awareness. Jacen sensed something awful and terrible “shit Logan what are you doing?”

Then A imperial captain point his pistol to Jacens neck and told him “hands up surrender Jedi.” Jacen smiled.

Jaina hears screaming like bloody murder ones he told the team “guys wait you do you hear that?” They stopped walking and heard it Tenel ka said to Jaina “maybe it is the nature beasts that’s eating some imperials.”

Jag bent down on his knees and checked the wounds. He grabbed the officer’s head and saw the wounds plus the neck. He stood back up and turned to Jaina “nope no animal could have done this well one might.”

Jacen is behind them and crossed his arms “wow thanks Jag.” Tenel ka is so horrified Jacen changed so much she went up to him and touched his arm “how can you kill so easily it is so disgusting.” Jacen smiled at her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She smiled she felt the love returning she pushed in but Jacen broke it off “well you killed me so you have no right to be so judgmental.”

That hurt Tenel Ka in her heart she stayed strong then Jaina told him “good now what force can we expect.”

Then Jacen waved to them follow him they arrived at the base. They crouched down behind the huge rocks formations Jaina saw a warehouse it has glowing lights coming from the windows and she sensed something strange and wrong “wow you feel that Jacen in that warehouse we need to see what’s he is doing.” Jacen agreed and he gave them each copies of the facility layout on data pads “here alright I gave you guy’s area layout holomaps.”

Tenel Ka looked over to Jacen she sighed then she spoke to Jaina “we should split up to cover more ground.”

Jacen smiled and looked at her “great plan I was going to use my speed and do a quick check but yeah that works.” Jag saw Jacen grabbed in his backpack and took out a water bottle but it is green “Jacen what is that?” Jacen grinned and told them “it is a drug I picked up in Montana back on Earth it will help even the odds.”

Jaina sighed and did a face palm “enough who are we paring up with?”

Jacen brought out his holomap of the area “alright Jag and Tenel go to the communication tower and disable it so Logan can’t call for reinforcements.” Jag protested “I don’t want to be pared with her she is a backstabber?” Tenel Ka agreed and stood up “but Jace I was hoping for more time with you.”

Jacen stood up to and pointed to her “don’t ever say that name again you lost your right to say that.” Jaina scoff and stand in between the fighting “stop it we have a enemy to face and then after that you guys can tear each other apart I am going with Jacen deal with it.”

They left and went to the tower Jaina patted Jacens back “your okay.” He saw the warehouse getting brighter “ye si am fine but we should hurry our target is the warehouse.” Jaina nodded and she saw a opening in the patrols and vamp ran to big crates of supplies from the remnant.

Then Jacen ran passed her so fast she barely his presence in time. He arrived at the hydroponics area, no guards He saw the water pump for the whole base. Jacen took out his Bliss bottle and unscrew the cap and began pouring it in the main water storage. “Welcome to the bliss you imp fucks.”

In which he didn’t know that water pump went to the warehouse too. Jacen empty the whole bottle into it now the air system. He got out another bottle, He used the speed force and ran to the upper floor of the base, Jacen crouch down his knees and is crawling in the tight spaces. He saw the main air system controls he is slowly crawling in the ducts.

Jacen heard and saw Logan with a unknown figure talking “are they ready my children doctor Germain.” The doctor smiled and went over to the console and brought up their scans “yes they are your children will the most powerful threat since the Yuuzhan vong.”

Logan is pacing back forth with Crossed arms “what about Jacen and Jaina new powers? The doctor is still analyzing them “they are vampires more speed and strength everything better.” Logan stopped he sensed something “doctor I sense a presence I have not felt since 8 years ago my old apprentice.”

He walked out of the room Jacen thought of Tenel Ka “shit he is going after her, oh well.” He finally finished crawling to the air system.

He opens the water bottle and pours the whole bottle in the air ducts. The bliss gas went into the AC then the whole base. Jacen breathed it in he knows how to control it thanks to Faith. He used his speed to vibrate through the floors his body went to the ground level the barracks.

Jacen body return to normal he got his saber hilt out but not ignited yet. He hears Alarms going on the whole base then he speeds out to the warehouse.

Jaina saw Jacen came out of nowhere “where have you been? I am guessing those alarms are because of you.” Jacen nodded and crouch down to the locked warehouse door “yes the drug works perfect anyhow where is the rest of the team.” Jag arrived from his vamp speed with Tenel Ka and crouch down next to warehouse with his team “yes we disabled the comms tower, and why is the base on alert?”

Jaina pointed to her brother Jacen “he did it with something called the bliss drug makes you go crazy.” Jacen stood up at the door to the warehouse is trying to find out the code used for the keypad “I am trying to focus.” Then the bliss gas is covering the whole base in seconds Tenel ka started to see her mom again she is smiling at her and said “walk the path you will see me again.”

Tenel shook her head in confusion and looked at her ex “Jacen what the fuck is in that gas I just saw my mom.”

Jacen almost got it and he replied to her comment “oh yeah guys don’t breath it in very dangerous will mess up your mind or worse. It is even more dangerous if your force sensitive.” Jaina hit him in the back “you bastard okay guys just shallow breaths alright.”

They looked around they saw the whole base is fucked up the people are screaming, killing people, etc Jacen got the code he type in the key pad “okay guys come on.” He opens the door and went in.

Tenel ka grabbed Jaina’s arm and told her “where did he get it? This dangerous shit the cartel or the huts would kill for it.” Jaina grabbed Tenel’s hand and hugged her “no idea he said somewhere at a state back in that galaxy we were in.” Jag hated how much Jacen powerful is maybe he should have not done that to him he stood up and went in the warehouse.

Later Jacen entered he saw three coffins and power lines tubes going to their coffins. He told his team to hurry “guys hurry the fuck up we got a problem.” Then Jaina hurried in and saw what has Jacen scared “crap are those coffins déjà vu much.” Jacen slowly approach the coffins and felt someone familiar.

He did not know that a person is trying to enter his mind but they can’t since Jacen mental barrier is to strong.

Jaina sensed something wrong she is walking behind Jacen then she told her friends and her brother “”Jacen I feel that presence again I guess three coffins and three of us to open them.”

Tenel ka felt left out she ran over to the team and touched Jacen left arm “I am sorry watch the exit, we are way more experienced and older.” She nodded and ignited her lightsaber it green blade came out she went outside to watch and defend the warehouse.

Jag bent down the far one away and put his right hand on one of coffins he felt something wrong two “are you sure you want to do this? What if these guys bring Destruction?” Jacen saw the tubes feeding the coffins he also bent down and touched them. He felt Bliss in it the water or liquid “shit goddamn it.” He stood up and kicked the computer console. It went flying out the warehouse into the sky horizon then Jaina saw him and said “what’s wrong?”

He didn’t want to answer her but he had to tell them “when I put the Bliss in the water to make everyone go crazy it came down here into these coffins and if you know how to control it you can have powers of a god.” Jaina knew they have to kill these people before they wake up “alright lets open these coffins and kill them.”

They all three opened them the coffins Jacen saw a beautiful women sleeping hook up to a life support. He stood over her and bent down, sat on her lap. Jaina told her brother “mine is a great looking man but let’s kill them.” Jacen swears she looks like someone, she had blond hair long, white dress with flowers on it and has a strange aura around her “faith is that you?”

he bent down to kiss her. Jaina saw what was happening to Jacen and Jag they are kissing them maybe it the power presence she felted. She went over to Jag and tried to push him off so she reached with her hand and touched his shoulder “hey Jag listen to me stop.”

They are not stopping Jaina open herself to the force and let it flow into her. She raised both her hands to Jacen did a force blast push.

He went flying to the wall and he is dazed. She did that to Jag too but they started walking back to them so she did something that maybe stop. She vamp ran to Jacen and snapped his neck, then she did to Jag. Their bodies hit the floor they will be okay in a hour. Jaina crossed her arms and is pacing “what the hell? Tenel I need you now.”

She walked over to the one that no effect on her she studies him. He looks like a mid 20’s man great body short hair brown “nothing exciting I wonder.” Jaina saw notes and written documents on them since Jacen destroyed the computer. She went over to the table filled with documents, files, and papers.

Tenel went in the warehouse and saw Jacen, Jag dead and tie up good with vervain ropes.

She saw Jaina at the research table and said ‘What the fuck happened you killed Jacen how could you.”

Jaina is reading on their biology it appears to be lust and desire.

There body gives out chemicals that to seduce or make them obey them, then she read out loud “it should ware off if they can move on from their former lovers. No wonder it didn’t work on me.” Tenel ka in front of her and told her “what is what did you kill Jacen.”

Jaina saw Tenel kas reaction and emotions flaring up “you tell me why my ex and yours is dead.” Jaina comfort her and told her “they can only die from heart extraction or decapitation if I snap their necks they will come back in one hour alright.”

Tenel ka went over to Jacen unconscious body, bent down to his level and sat down saw his beautiful face “I love you Jacen so much.” She put her hand up to his left side of his face and leaned in to kiss him. Jaina made a disgusted noise and went back to understanding Logan’s children “anyway that’s why I am not affected I got over all my ex’s yes i still love them but I don’t hold a grudge damn it maybe I can confuse their mind cause Logan will be here any moment.”

She went over to Jacen and opens his backpack. Jaina reached inside and saw green vials of liquid, it reads The Bliss. She unscrews the caps and told Tenel Ka “here give one to you ex and I will give one to Jag.”

Tenel Ka took it and put the vial to Jacens lips and makes him drink it. Jaina did the same thing too she stood up “okay that should kix the problem well for a while at least in the mean time I should I get all the documents to study.”

Jacen awareness is coming back he feels like he is trapped. He tried to move but can’t and it feels like he is burning on his body. Jacen opened his eyes and saw Tenel Ka and Jaina in far back gathering papers “Jaina what the fuck? Why am I tied and vervain ropes classic you and Jag.”

Jag woke up and heard Jacen yelling “hey asshole I did no such thing she did it.” Jaina smiled and is walking towards them “Here you go I film it watch you guys will thank me.” Jacen caught it the data pad with his bind hands. Jag hopped over to Jacen then he turned it on.

They saw what happened for the whole hour he dropped the datapad “thanks Jaina I am sorry but you can let us go now oh yeah why my speed is gone for?”

Jaina up her hands and then began to untie them “I don’t know maybe it is the bliss I put into you guys to break the spell or thing that the children has.” Jag began seeing Jacen in front of him and told him “I am sorry for doing that years ago I love you let’s start again.”

Then Jacen lean in for a kiss, Jag kissing back hungrily. Then Jacen is gone and that shocked Jag he saw everyone looking at him “but I saw you and you said you’re sorry, you kissed me.”

Tenel ka nodded and helped him up “yeah same here this stuff gets to you bad.” Jacen got free and is kind of bit off since the bliss is in him. He closed his eyes and contrite the flow of it. Then Jaina told the team “aright let’s kill these children.” Jacen is now focused he speeds over to the women one and bend down to her “you played a dangerous thing playing with my mind bitch.” Jaina and Jag is in position with the other coffins.

Jacen reach down and right before he entered her chest to rib out her heart she woke up and caught his hand with her left hand “I don’t understand… Did you think you could just continue to do what you wanted without consequences?” She stood up from her stasis pod and told Jacen “I‘ve been reasonable. I have been fair. But you are just so… Selfish.”

Then she pushed Jacen all the way across the warehouse and into the walls structure. Meanwhile jag and Jaina is fighting their own Logans children with lightsabers. That hurt for Jacen he is bleeding from his mouth he spit out some blood his lower mouth is filled with blood dripping.

Jacen got up and saw her right in front of him “you forced us to wake up before we were ready for the father.” Then she grabbed him by the arm and tightens her grip her nails are in his skin and he is bleeding “what you want from me I do want to kill you.”

She smiled and showed him a vision only one that is destined to happen in the future. It is Jacen and his family but Logan holding a man hostage in a head lock. He is behind Michael that looks like his ex husband.

** “**Do you know what hubris is? Arrogance before the gods the Rakata saw it as a dangerous form of pride that invoked the goddess Vayna who would seek retribution.” He saw Logan getting ready to kill Jacens husband but faith stopped the time vision future “If violence the only language you choose to speak then i will speak your language.” The she resume it but Jacens speed is not yet recovered but he ran to him. Logan reached his back and ripped out his heart.

Jacen screamed in so many emotions then he went on his knees on the ground next to his lover’s corpse Jacen is crying and the tears are going his cheeks “no no why.”

Hope grin more she bent down to his level and touched his back “when their blood is on your hands we'll see how heroic you felt. I'm sorry to have to do this but i wanted their to be another way. But you made your choice by interrupting our father’s plans.”

Jacen felt his speed come back he fight his emotions to stay in control. He closed his eyes and used flashtime he only has a few minutes.

Jacen ran to his friends using the speed force and picked them up and threw them outside in the Bliss infected base better than inside with these three. Then time resumed again Jacen is on ground on his knees really exhausted and coiffing up blood on the ground Jaina saw what happened and got up grabbed the time device and put she lightsaber away “aright guys we have to go now we are outmatched here.”

She pushed the buttons to go to Coruscant Jedi temple. It needs two minutes to warm up. Jag saw Dorian the guy who said these monster things about him during their fight ‘god we had no idea come on.” Tenel came up behind Jaina with her saber draw.

The Children arrived outside of the warehouse into the Imp Base but the two brothers are being affected by the Bliss badly but Hope wasn’t She told Jacen something “you’ll walk the path, you’ll rescue the galaxy and you’ll be the heroes, and then you’ll choose and if you don’t listen to Logan he be right.”

Then the portal activated and took the team back to Coruscant at the Jedi temple. The whole sky lit up from on both planets they landed in the Jedi council chamber while Luke was having a meeting with the other masters. The blinding light faded then Jacen told Jaina “oh my god we are in deep shit we need backup for this.”


	4. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Jacen's solo Timeline on Earth 40 and Earth 1.

Jacen Solo timeline from 1715-2017 Earth, the Milky Way galaxy. In star wars the dark path part 2.

1715-1722 Jacen travels with Edward kenway. Pretty much like all of assassin’s creed 4 story and go back to London with him and his daughter jenny. During that time Jacen and Edward fell in love, when he got back to London they went their separate ways.

1723-1725 Drink, screw men and women. Kill people, and sometimes mercenary work in Paris.

1726 went to Rome for one year to see to the sights and feed on people.

1727 Venice made a name for himself as the demon ripper.

1727 Siege of Gibraltar 11 February – 12 June 1727. He fought in the war on the British side killed a lot of Spaniards.

1735 Jacen went back to London for Edwards’s funeral and vowed to kill whoever killed him.

1735-1750 traveled the old world, dated a lot of people. Kill anyone who gets in his way.

1751 Jacen saves a man from the assassins while he was in Cairo, Egypt. He is a templar called Michael. One thing leads to another and they fell in love. Michael made Jacen a templar.

1752-1753 Jacen and Michael hunted assassins down. Found precursor artifacts and an apple of Eden. But Jacen kept the apple for himself.

1754 Jacen decided Michael should take the next step in their relationship. So He became a vampire and they got married.

1754 There honeymoon they went to the American colonies Boston; they run into Haytham and talked. Then Jacen found Jaina and Jag helping Haytham.

1755 Jacen told the truth to Michael about whom he really is and where he comes from.

1756 Michael tries his hardest as grand templar master of Paris to help Jacen get back home or find his friends.

1757-1776 they tried to live a normal life happy until the American Revolutionary War.

1776 Michael left to go help his brothers in the war. Jacen fought against him leaving, so he went downhill.

1777-1817 Became the world’s first serial killer aka the demon ripper stuck terror and fear in The American colonies.

1820 Michael heard the news so he went on a ship from London to New York to try to get though to him.

1820 Jacen didn’t give a damn anymore except his pleasures, and Michael but he left him.

1821 Michael tried to get though to Jacen and it worked but a promise is made. That he has to kill Jacen if he gets like that again.

1822-1888 they got back together and decide to travel the world again.

1888 Jacen is in London for a breather while Michael is on templar business in the city.

1888 Jaina and Jag found Jacen in a bar in white chapel, London.

1888 They tried to bring Jacen back on their side and work together. But Jacen still felt bitter against Jag for cheating on him with Rebekah. So he left them behind.

1888-1916 Jacen went to China to practice his swordsmanship and fighting skills.

1917 He took part in World War 1 on the American side.

1922-1930 He went to Chicago to investigate an unknown person he keeps on seeing.

1930 Jacen left Chicago to go to South America after Lucien his lover died from Logan. He found info on the so called sith that been stalking him for 50 years now.

1931 He arrives in Brazil checks in with the templar’s in that area. If they know who the red blade man is.

1931-1939 He moves all around South America to find this red blade man.

1940 He had a lead to go to Germany so he did but the Nazis blackmailed him into working for them exchange for info about the red blade man.

1940 Jacen arrived at London to find out what the British were up to. But before he did he ran into Jaina and Jag. He is wearing a Nazi spy outfit. They had a big fight but the bombs started dropping on London so he ran off.

1940-1945 He worked for the Nazis for so long for them to trust him so he can finally get the info. Then the Nazis lost World War 2. So he decided to go to High General Tonfo who made this deal and got it out of him.

1950 he went back to Chicago to find love and a good life.

1951-1991 Jacen became a cop in Chicago to fight and kill criminals. 

1991 Jacen has what he needs so decided to get some time off playing detective.

1992-2006 He is so bored so he enlists in the military but in Special Forces.

2017 Jacen met a man called eobard thawne they talked and he explained he can get power.

2017 Jacen meet the Seed family in Montana, Hope County, and Decided to join them for a year before everything gone to shit.

2018- Jacen helped the Deputy because he found out what was Joseph was going to do so he help out the fight against the cult Eden’s gate.

**2012 Earth 1** Eobard arrive at a different universe with Jacen called earth 1 he has the speed force now green lightning.

2012 Jacen found his own way in the world and brought his sister, ex and her friend. to this earth.

2012 Jacen heard of the hood in a city called Star City he thought he should help him. Oliver didn’t trust him at first yet he seeing Jacen skills at work they work together.

2012-2014 Jacen worked with Oliver in his mission to save this city but he didn’t tell Oliver about his speed powers.

2014 Barry Allen the so called enemy of the reverse flash came to Oliver for advice to be a hero. They talked then he left Jacen told Oliver about his speed too. He was mad at first cause it would have helped a lot in some instances.

2014-2015 Jacen started something with Oliver NSA but over time began to grow even when Oliver joined the league of assassins.

2015 When the League was defeated and Ra dead Oliver and Jacen spent their summer together wherever.

2017 He went to New Orleans to find this sith. Jacen didn’t know it was possible it is Logan. He saw Jaina and Jag and finally stopped running from them.


End file.
